


Not Like The Movies

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cancer, Car Accident, Death, M/M, Memory box, Yaoi, love child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It hurts to let go, but sometimes it hurts to hold on." Years upon years have passed since Gilbert passed away, and now Matthew must cope with his death while also being strong for their daughter, Gretel. Though what will happen when Matthew can no longer keep his feelings bottled up inside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> //HALT. BEFORE YOU READ. TURN ON THE SONG NOT LIKE THE MOVIES BY KATY PERRY. NOW LISTEN. This is a Human AU based on Hima saying that Prussia may be dying.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," Two voices could be heard from a small bathroom in a Victorian styled house in a nice suburb. One was a male voice, and the other was the voice of a small child who was sloshing around in the warm water. The child's eyes shone bright with curiosity and innocence while what shone in its parents eyes was much different. His violet eyes held a certain sadness and depression that was pushed back for the sake of his small child. "You make me happy when skies are grey."

Memories of the Canadian male's past haunted him constantly, and the poor guy never had a chance to get away. He should have at least seen in coming, for that's unfortunately the price of love. The song only unburied those memories, along with his memories. With tears gathering in his soft amethyst eyes, he smiled down at his sweet little child. She looked so much like his lover, yet also so much like him. It was only a few years ago that his twin sister had helped him and his lover out by carrying their new child, and he was very grateful for that.

When he looked at his precious daughter he saw that she held his lovers same ruby red eyes, and his platinum blonde hair, yet she had the unruly curl that both the Canadian and his sister had. "You never know, dear, how much I love you..." More tears pricked at his eyes while he thought about his daughter's father, and he could feel himself close to letting them spill.

Of course they knew that he was dying, but he still couldn't help but fall for him anyways. There was something about Gilbert Beilschmidt that just made him feel alive. His heart raced with every glance from the German man, and his heart skipped with every touch he received. Matthew had fell too fast to even think. All he knew was that he was falling in love with a man who was dying from cancer. He still remembered how it killed him inside to see someone who was so alive just fade into nothing. It was one of the toughest things that he had ever experienced. Now here he was, a single father who was dying on the inside.

"Please don't take my sunshine away..." Matthew's voice cracked as the last part was sung, and he couldn't hold his tears in any longer. The tears streamed down his pale cheeks while his frail body shook with the heavy sobs that came from him. His daughter started to cry as well, for she not only didn't know why her daddy was crying, but she didn't like it one bit when he cried. 

After a few minutes, he finally managed to get a hold of himself for now, so he could tend to his now crying child. "Shh... Gretel... Don't cry my dear..." He picked up the toddler then wrapped her in a blanket before drying her off and eventually putting her to bed. Once he had he immediately went to his room and pulled out a small box. Never once had he opened this box since the day he had buried Gilbert, but he needed to see it. He needed to let it all out, but he couldn't. 

Opening the box, a small smile came to his face while the tears started to fall again. In his hands he held a small silver ring that Gilbert had given him when the two of them were young and dumb, sneaking up onto the roof to drink their parents liquor and smoke cigarettes that they had gotten from lord knows where. He remembered the day it was given to him just like it was yesterday.

Gilbert had just started to get tipsy when he looked over at Matthew who was starting to fall asleep in his arms. The fact that he was dying didn't stop him from living his life to the fullest. He swore that one day when he recovered from this damn disease he would marry that boy. "Matthew~?" Gilbert gave the Canadian a lopsided grin as he dug around in his pocket for what he was looking for. Ah! There it was!

"Hmm?" Matthew's eyes fluttered open while he cuddled up to him some more, his purple eyes being loving and gentle. "Matthew, I swear that someday after I've recovered from this damn disease I'm gonna marry you." This of course caused Matthew to smile just because he knew that Gilbert was his, and that this wasn't a one sided love. "I'd really like that Gilly~" Matthew's eyes widened when he saw the others next actions. 

"Now, Matthew... Did you know that even when you're crying you're still perfect? That all of your flaws make you handsome? That I promise on my life that I'll marry you? Since I can't really afford a really nice ring for you, I want you to have this..." Gilbert pulled out a small silver ring that had a amethyst colored gem on it, just like the color of his eyes. "This, this is my promise to you." The Canadian couldn't help but let out a few tears as Gilbert slipped the ring onto his small finger then plant a soft, loving kiss onto his lips.

Ah, yes. Matthew would never forget that day, nor would he forget the day that came after they had eventually married. Gil's cancer had gone by then, only to come back. They both knew there was a chance of that happening, yet they were too ignorant to believe that it would happen. By this point they already had a child on the way, and they could hardly afford the German's treatments. They could only help that the cancer would go away for good this time. Except it didn't. 

Matthew sat in a cream colored chair next to Gilbert's hospital bed, holding his hand. The German's health had rapidly declined by then, yet never once had Gilbert ended his cheery attitude. Even though the disease had taken over his body, he still kept a happy smile on his face. That smile was all because of Matthew. Gilbert was glad that he could be with the one that he loved the most before he slipped away into the darkness of death. 

His thin, weak body struggled to keep going, and he knew that his time was coming to an end. He was not afraid. He had lived his life, and he was ready to go. To have his pain taken away from him. Though it pained him to leave his beloved Matthew. What would he do with himself after the German had passed. A small amount of tears had gathered in his eyes while he looked up at his lover. "M-Matthew... I-I want you to know that..." He could feel the life being drained out of him while his eyes grew heavy, but he had to tell Matthew one last thing. "I-Ich liebe dich..." 

Gilbert's voice was nothing more than a whisper that only Matthew could hear as he slipped away into death. Matthew didn't even have time to say that he loved him back, and of course he panicked when he heard the buzz of a flat line. He felt like he was underwater, and he couldn't reach the surface. His eyes filled up with tears as he loosened the grip on his dead husband's hand, and the hospital staff came in to try and resuscitate their patient even though he knew that he was long gone.

“G-GIL!! NO! D-DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE…!” That’s when the sudden realization hit him like a slap in the face. He was alone. His true love was dead, and he had no one that he could share his secrets with, talk about his day with, and kiss with the utmost passion. Would he be able to continue on with his life? He’d have to with a newly born baby at home. He couldn’t leave his lover’s child all alone with no one to care for her. So that’s what he did. He continued on with his life even though he had never moved on from his first love. The Canadian never would either.

Matthew only put away his belongings when he heard the pitter patter of little feet walking towards his room even though he couldn’t keep himself from violently sobbing. All this time he had kept himself from crying for the sake of his child, but he could no longer hold on any longer. What happened next actually surprised him. The next thing he knew he felt tiny arms wrap around his body. “Don’t cwy daddy…” Gretel said while he hugged her crying father, an innocent smile on her face. A small smile of his own lit up on his face as he picked up his daughter and set her on on his lap, hugging her as tight as he could without hurting her.

Even though he may not have his husband, he still had his beloved daughter, and that meant the world to him. His smile grew when Gretel started to sing to her father, her chubby little hands playing with a few strands of his hair. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gway! You never know, dear, how much I wuv you, so pwease don’t take my sunshine away!” Matthew kissed her cheek then laid down with her in his arms, cuddling her tightly as he kissed her forehead. He had a feeling that the two of them would be just fine. 

So as the night grew on, Gretel quickly fell asleep in her father’s arms, snoring softly which caused Matthew to laugh. Looks like there’s another thing she got from Gilbert. Soon he started to feel weary himself, and just as he was falling asleep he could swear he felt a hand gently graze his cheek, but he shrugged it off and fell into a deep, peaceful slumber for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
